No Way To Say
by raw talent
Summary: Bumblebee decides to tell Sam about his past, but their conversation turns into something much more. Erm Angst? BeeSam


Recently became obsessed with Transformers, especially Bumblebee. Hope you enjoy this short story. BeeSam fluff

-----

The recovery after the battle with the Decepticons was long and hard. None of the Autobots had really gotten over the death of Jazz and it was Optimus who had been affected the most. Loosing his first lieutenant, his closest companion for 1000 years had really struck a blow. He went completely out of character, disappearing for days, sometimes weeks before returning with a usual excuse of "I had important things to do". But on the day Jazz's remains were sunk to the bottom of the sea he seemed to be regenerated, the burden of Jazz's death lifted and slowly but surely he returned to his normal self. Bumblebee had been in the worst condition. It took Ratchet (With the occasional help of the other Autobots) 2 weeks to restore his legs and it had been a slow, painful 2 weeks for the yellow Autobot. Ironhide was still as aggressive and impatient as ever. Mojo's leg had fully healed and he had been avoiding all close contact with Sam's back garden seeing as the "rat" had found it appropriate to mark his territory on him whenever they came round. Sam and Mikaela's relationship hadn't lasted. A steady 3 month relationship was ended in seconds through a phone call, Bumblebee witnessing it all. Though it was a sworn oath that he would never hurt a human, Bumblebee couldn't help but want to go round to Mikaela's house and teach her a lesson for hurting his human. But Sam had gotten over Mikaela and now with everything eventually returning to normal, Bumblebee didn't cast another thought towards the girl.

It had felt like a regular day at school, but it wasn't. It was the last day before summer term and Sam was desperate to get out of his History class. His thoughts focused on what he would be doing during the 6 week break, instead of Egyptian medicine during 3100-2950 BC. As the bell rang for 6 weeks of freedom, Sam quickly packed away his things and rushed out of the premises. It was Friday and every Friday was important because it was the day of the week where Sam and Bumblebee spent the whole evening talking on a cliff that overlooked the city. Sam leapt down the school steps and ran towards the yellow camaro, parked across the road from him. Opening the drivers door, he jumped in and threw his school bad into the passenger seat.

"Woohoo! This is it Bee! 6 Weeks of summer! No school, no boring lessons and no homework!" He said cheerfully

Bumblebee came to life, tuning into the appropriate radio and blared out _"Celebrate the summer back into the sea, celebrate the feeling you and me"_

Sam chuckled

"Yeh i hope you've been looking forward to this. We can even go down to the sea if you really wanted to"

Bumblebee started himself up and revved his engine excitedly.

Sam strapped himself in and took control of the driving. There were massive queues to get out of city and after 30 minutes of moving at 5mph, Bumblebee was starting to get impatient. He let out a whine, which came across as a sigh and shifted a few gears.

"What's up Bee?"

_"Move out the way when I'm passing through I got heads to the front and the back of you"_

"Yeah i know what you mean, this traffic is starting to piss me off too" Sam sighed, resting his chin on the steering wheel and staring at the mile stretch of cars before them.

Suddenly Bumblebee tipped onto his side and balancing on 2 wheels, made his way through the stream of cars.

"HOLY SHIT BEE!" Sam clung onto the steering wheel for dear life "What do you think you're doing?! What if theres some police around here!?"

_"But I swear I'm getting there, getting there"_

"I know! We both want to get to the overlook, but you don't have to be so wreck less!" Sam shouted over the noise of yelling drivers and horns.

A minute later Bumblebee reached the turning that lead towards the overlook and he rolled back to his normal position taking command of the driver as Sam regained his senses.

"Please, don't ever do that again. You hear me Bee?" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning.

_"I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done"_ The radio chirped

A few moments passed before Sam sighed, a smile spreading across his face.

"You really have no taste in music do you?"

Bumblebee let out a protesting whine, causing Sam to laugh.

"Well anyway, we'll be at the overlook soon so you can talk to me properly instead of playing cheesy tunes, they kind of suck" Sam smirked

Bumblebee failed to reply and Sam suddenly felt guilty that he had insulted the yellow camaro.

The radio came to life and blared _"Shut up, shut up, shut up don't wanna hear it"_

Sam, surprised in Bumblebee's song choice and still feeling uncomfortably guilty, remained silent, choosing to listen to the lyrics for once and shut up. As Bumblebee came to a halt towards the end of the cliff, Sam grabbed his bag and vacated the car, sitting under the tree they always sat under. Bumblebee transformed into his robot state and sat down underneath the tree facing away from Sam.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sam finally spoke up "Listen Bee, if this is about me saying you play cheesy songs, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you"

A few moments of silence passed before Bumblebee relaxed. He sighed, turning around and leant against the tree, causing it and Sam to shake slightly.

"It's not that Sam. I just wanted to get here quicker. I have a lot of things that have been pestering me lately"

"Hit me big guy" Sam put his hands behind his head and relaxed against the tree.

"When Ratchet told you that my Vocal Processors were damaged in battle, he didn't tell you the whole truth because.. he doesn't know the whole truth. None of the other Autobots do"

Sam looked up at his guardian, surprised. Bumblebee had the same expression from when he was being captured by the army. Sam felt his stomach drop.

"Bee?"

"This is really hard for me to explain. I erased the hologram image from my memory so Ratchet wouldn't find out. Please give me a second"

A few visible gears on Bumblebee's head shifted before he continued.

"Back on Cybertron when we were at war, I was captured by Megatron in the middle of a mission. I was taken to a storage house, where several other Autobots were being held. As soon as i was chained to a wall a terrible sight met my eyes. On the opposite wall there were Autobots. Dead Autobots. They had had terrible things done to them. I clearly remember the worst one had all of his limbs torn off, his chest plate torn open and his parts mutilated. He had been brutally tortured"

Sam gasped quietly and brought his hands into his lap and turned to face Bumblebee.

"Starscream entered the storage area, carrying a motionless Autobot over his shoulder. He pinned it against the wall, before drilling long steel nails through its four limbs so it was pinned to the wall. The poor creature screamed with every nail that went through it. Something wasn't right, i had heard this voice before. It was when it started to let out a sobbing whine, i knew who it was.."

Bumblebee hesitated, letting out a soft whimper

_"HOTSHOT!"_ I yelled, struggling in my chains. But it had been a bad moment to speak out loud. Megatron entered the area and came over to me and slashed my vocal processors. _"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?"_ He was smirking, towering over me, inching closer to my face every time he spoke _"I'll have to save you for last"_ He inched closer _"Unless.. you consider fighting for me"_ I turned my head away from him, the sight of his teeth were patronizing. Megatron grabbed my chin and turned my face to look straight at him _"You Autobot scum don't deserve to live"_ He grumbled then walked out of the storage area, transformed into a jet and blasted away. Probably to capture more Autobots. _"So you seem to know this guy"_ I turned my attention to Starscream, who was now holding a large drill and then at Hotshot who was looking at me desperately _"All the more fun for me eh?" _Starscream let out a bellowing laugh before taking the drill and piercing through HotShot's abdomen. Hotshot let out a sharp screech and the other living Autobots turned their heads away. Not able to watch another comrade die before them"

"... Bee I-"

"It was horrible Sam. Starscream did the worst possible things you could ever imagine to him and it was all my fault. If i had just kept my mouth shut i might not of been in this situation now. Sometimes i wish that Optimus hadn't of found me. Starscream didn't do anything to be because i was being 'saved until last'" He spat out the last words

Sam felt awful for Bumblebee, he could never of imagined his race being so violent. He knew that the planet was at war for a long time, but he never thought that the Decepticons would mutilate every part of their victims before putting them out of their misery. He was thankful that Bumblebee hadn't of experienced anything like he had described, but at the same time felt for the Autobots that had gone through it.

"After i was rescued i was taken in by Ratchet for repair. But when it came to repairing my vocal processors i made it so that they would always be damaged. I was the only one who knew how to fix them. I know it was extremely irresponsible.. but i just couldn't go through an interrogation from Optimus. Not after what i had seen"

"So that's why you didn't speak until the very end huh? You know until Megatron was.."

"Yeah"

"God Bee.. i don't know what to say. I mean I feel so bad, I.." Sam trailed off, unable to think of the right words to say

"Don't worry about it Sam, It's best to put the past behind you"

"Um yeah about 'The Past' Bee, I've had a lot of things I've been wanting to ask you, but I've never really got round to it"

Sam stood up and clambered onto his guardians massive right leg, making the conversation more intimate.

"I've always wondered Bee, why chose me? I mean, you could of picked my father, or any other relative of mine. But no, it was me. So why?"

Bumblebee was silent a while before answering and Sam began to wonder if he actually had a reason.

"I've been around a very long time Sam, enough time to see you grow from an infant into who you have become now. During that time I came to realize that i had found the right person to help us and not just because you were related to Archibald Witwicky. Over the past months we've spent in each others company i think i made the right choice"

"That pretty much explains it then, but there's one thing i still don't understand"

The Autobot turned his head and looked directly at Sam

"What kept you going all this time Bee? I mean, you've been through a lot of crap, especially when we got involved with the army"

"You Sam"

"W-what? Come on, it couldn't of just been me" he laughed nervously

"No Sam. It was just you and still is. You're the one who has cared for me the most, getting offensive when Mikaela called me a peice of crap camaro and when the uniformed humans captured me, it was you who protected me when i was pinned to the floor, trying to stop them from hurting me even though it was my fault to begin with. It was you who came to that dam and rescued me from being experimented on and you who refused to leave me when my legs had been crushed under that truck"

Sam shuddered at the memory. He remembered feeling utterly distraught and sick at the sight of his friend in that condition.

"But Bee, i did leave you. I abandoned you with Mikaela"

"Don't say it like that Sam. You had to take the cube and get it away from Megatron and thus in you doing that, you saved all of our lives and anyway, that Captain Lennox looked like he was ready to shoot you if you didn't go"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. It was true, seeing how desperate the situation had become with more Decepticons attacking than everyone had thought, he had had no choice but to run away with the cube.

"Sam I'm not sure how to say this, other than I've been feeling very unsure of myself lately" Bumblebee looked away his expression falling

"Bee? What's up?"

A minute passed before Bumblebee replied, not speaking physically, but continuously through the radio.

_"Some thing's getting in the way some thing's just about to break"_

"What bee? What's about to break?" Sam questioned, not entirely sure what Bumblebee was trying to tell him

_"I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. As i burn another page, as i look the other way, I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane"_

"I don't understand what you're saying Bee! Why can't you just talk?"

_"The miles of air and road and land that separate me from all my plans"_

"Plans.. Bee are you going somewhere?"

_"Say that you're into me, let me know how it will be"_

It finally clicked, Sam started to understand what his friend was implying

"Um, B-Bee are you saying that-"

The Autobot looked straight at Sam, their eyes locking.

_"We've got movies on our list to see Things to do just you and me Calls to make from here to there and back We've got fun to have and days to spend Stars to see or just pretend At least for now just keep things right on track_

_If only you were here Things would be more magical_

_If I was there Right now would be more radical_

_You're so not near I'm wishing I could place a call_

_And feel closer to you ooo-ooo"_

"Oh oh no. God no, how could this of happened?!" Sam backed away from Bumblebee's stare, forgetting that his was on his leg he toppled off landing hard on his back. Bumblebee got onto his knees and placing a hand either side of the boy, leaned over Sam, looking down onto him.

_"Then I crashed into you and I went up in flames. Could've been the death of me but then you breathed your breath in me"_

"No! Bee stop! This, this is impossible!" Sam shouted, holding back angry tears.

_"Some how I couldn't stop myself, just wanted to know how it felt"_

"BEE STOP!" Sam screamed. Bumblebee jerked back, surprised at how powerful his humans' lungs were. Sam took the opportunity to flee, he scrambled to his feet and bolted down the road away from the rather shocked Autobot. As he ran, he finally broke down into tears. His eyes stinging from the tears, he didn't notice a large rock obstructing his path and he tripped, falling straight to the ground, hitting his head hard. Covered in blood, dirt and tears, Sam sobbed for a few minutes, ignoring the stinging pain in his knees and elbows. Suddenly he heard the faint rumble of an engine, he turned around and recognized a faint yellow blob in the distance as Bumblebee, he got to his feet once again and started sprinting down the road, despite the fact that he knew his car would catch up with him any minute.

"SAM!" Bumblebee shouted as he increased his speed to catch up with the boy

"STAY AWAY F-FROM ME BEE!" Sam choked, refusing to look behind him as he carried on running. Sam felt his stomach drop as Bumblebee approached him. He'd caught up. Bumblebee raced ahead of him, then transformed into his robot state, stopping himself from skidding by digging his heels into the ground. Sam stopped dead, he grunted, the pain in his grazes had increased. He gritted his teeth, wiping away the stinging tears. Bumblebee quickly moved to stand in front of him.

"How, how could you let this happen?" Sam sniffed

Bumblebee reached out to touch his human "Sam, I-"

"NO! Don't touch me!" Sam jumped back from Bumblebee's large hand, standing near the edge of a large drop that lead into a deep forest. "You know this would never work Bee!" He glared up at the yellow Autobot through teary eyes

"Why Sam?" Bumblebee said, feeling hurt at being rejected

"Well because alien robots aren't meant to fall in love with humans ok?! It just wouldn't work! It's complicated! What would i tell my parents?! Oh hey Mom and Dad, just to let you know, I'm dating my car who is actually a transforming alien robot!" He yelled, his head starting to throb

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Then how the hell did you mean it!? If this is some kind of sick joke, I'll-"

"I've researched relationships on the world wide web. I've analyzed stories about humans who live on the other side of the world from each other and still stay in love"

"W-ha, how does that have anything to do with this? I'm a human, you're not. It's completely irrelevant!" Sam grunted, starting to feel woozy.

"Sam do you know what it feels like to want something that you can never have?"

"You're changing the subject again" Sam grumbled, reaching up to rub his head "And yes i do, I've known it for a long time. But then I got it, Mikaela. After all those years of trying i finally had her. But then i had to go and mess everything up as usual! I felt so empty and alone when Mikaela left me for that Trent jerk. She was right, she couldn't help falling for big arms and tight abs and that's what i hadn't got. I knew it wouldn't last and i knew it was going to hurt when the break up did happen. But do you know how i cheered up so fast? It was because of you. You picking me up after school and taking me out on those long drives. I forgot the about the whole situation i was in. But now, it's back again! Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't things just stay the same they were when we were pals?! WHY WHY WHY?!" Sam stomped the ground angrily.

"... Sam, please" Bumblebee once again reached forward to his human

"No Bee, I just can't, I-uhh" Sam felt his knees go weak and he lost his balance, falling backwards off the hill.

"SAM!" Bumblebee made a grab for him, but missed. He watched in dismay as his human tumbled down the hill. He stepped on the edge and ran down the hill, once again trying to catch up with Sam, but in completely different circumstances. It began to get hard for Bumblebee though, seeing as there were so many trees. In the end he gave up trying to avoid them and smashed straight through them. Sam grunted at every impact he had with either the ground, or a tree. He tried his best to stop himself but the slope was just too steep and he couldn't get a grip on anything. He didn't just fear being badly hurt by everything he hit, he also feared the giant yellow robot that might end up crushing him instead of rescuing him, so he closed his eyes and held on to his head. Bumblebee inched closer to Sam with every step, but suddenly Sam was flung into the air by a suspended boulder. Sam opened his eyes to see that he had been flung into a clearing and the only thing that would happen now was the impact with the ground.

"Oh god, oh god!" He yelled, preparing for a painful impact with the ground.

"I gotcha Sam!" Bumblebee leapt out from the forest and caught Sam with one hand, sheltering from harm before he slammed into the ground. Leaving a giant crater in the earth, Bumblebee rolled several meters before coming to a stop. When he thought it was safe, he held out his hand and looked at a very dazed Sam. Sam checked himself for any serious injuries, but all he had was scrapes and light bruises that would show up worse later. He sighed, then looked up at Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry Sam, i couldn't let you get hurt. I'm you're guardian after all, but if you want me to just take you home then leave, I will-"

"No Bee" Sam cut in and Bumblebee gave him a confused look "Listen, all the things i said before.. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to have a go at you, it's just that-"

"I know Sam, humans and cybertronians can never have a relationship and-"

"You were right"

"W-what?"

"You heard me, you were right"

"Maybe, humans and cybertronians could have a relationship. It's like you said, even though we are completly different, worlds apart, it might just work. I don't know if I've ever told you this Bee, but you are the most important thing in my life. But.. if we went through with this and it didn't work out, i wouldn't want to loose you as a friend. It's not that i don't love you Bee, i really do, but if it didn't work out it would just hurt so much"

Sam wasn't sure whether it took a dramatic tumble down a hill for him to speak his mind, but he didn't want to go through it again.

Bumblebee couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was times like this that he wished he was human. He wished he could cry right at this moment, cry wet, soothing happy tears. He lifted up Sam to his face and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you completely sure about this Sam?"

Sam nodded "There's nothing i want more right now" He smiled

Bumblebee gently hugged Sam to his chest plate, a feeling of comfort and warmth overwhelming him. He felt happier than he had ever been in many years and didn't want the moment to end. Sam felt himself unable to stop smiling, he sighed slowly and rested his head on Bumblebee's metal plate, finding it surprisingly cool. He drew circles in the same place on the chest plate with his finger and was surprised when Bumblebee started humming softly, as if he were in a trance.

"I didn't know that you could feel something so light"

"Apparently so. The metal frame of an Autobot is somewhat similar to the human skin, being the biggest sensory organ of the whole body and containing more than 6 million sensory receptors. But the sensors are electrical, seeing as we have a spark, the equivalent to a human heart"

"So i could get electrocuted?" Sam teased, moving away from Bumblebees chest plate

Bumblebee let out a whine of disapproval

"I'm only kidding Bee" Sam chuckled "Wouldn't care if i got electrocuted anyway" He leant against his guardian again and resumed drawing small circles. But a thought came to his mind and he quickly sat up again.

"S-so that means when me and Mikaela were.."

"I felt everything"

"Oh my god" Sam hid his face in his hands. Bumblebee let out a noise that sounded like a snort. Sam was tempted to smack his head repeatedly against the chest plate but didn't think that Bumblebee would approve.

"Hey Bee?" Sam looked up at his guardian "What does a spark look like then? Does that mean it operates in the same way a human heart does?"

"A spark is a pulsing ball of electricity that keeps electricity flowing around the body, so yes i guess it does act like a human heart"

"Mmm" Sam sighed happily, once again leaning against the metal. The throbbing pain in his head had subsided, cured by the coolness of the chest plate. Instead of drawing circles he stroked the metal up and down. Bumblebee shuddered, causing Sam to look up at him and give him a questioning look.

"What you were doing right then, is the equivalent to what you humans call petting and has the same effect"

Sam felt his cheeks flush slightly but ignored it as he continued to stroke the metal.

The radio idly switched on and played Sunrise Avenue - Fight till dying on a low volume. The sky was now dark and it was coming up to Sam's curfew. But he didn't care. Being right there, right now with Bumblebee, his best friend, guardian and now partner, was all that was important and he didn't have another care in the world.

-----

Songs belong to all their respected owners

Thanks for reading


End file.
